The Future of Charmed
by The Power of three thats
Summary: Co-written with Lady Hazal. Three sisters, three witches, three teenage girls with teenage lives and problems. Braking all the old rules and making up new ones. They have the power and their not afraid to use it. Evil beware the power of three has a whole
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the charmed series… Please don't sue

__

_The Future of Charmed_

__

_Chapter One: Prisma's Rage _

__

            Charmed has always been about three, three sister, three powers, and the bond of three… So it makes sense to make the next charmed ones Three generations after Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Now why Piper has them is up to you. Oh well!! So to put you up to date their names are Prisma, Pricilla, and Primera. The powers are like that of the ones before them, but better with flare. Prisma is a copy of Paige with the talent of telekinetic orbing. Pricilla with the power of time. And Last but not least Primera has Premonistic orbing. And their 15, 16, and 17!!

             Now to get on with the story!!!

            Prisma has Junior Physics' she's the brain but bitchy… She came to class early like always, and that hot guy mad her feel stupid again. He had gotten her a parking ticket three days ago, and he was seriously pissing her off for taunting. She wasn't in the mood, she didn't sleep from so much studies. So you know what they say "pay back is a bitch" and Prisma thought (so am I !) Slowly an evil smile crept upon her lips as she sunk lower in her chair. Looking over to Cody her eyes glowed slightly as a small wind passed through the room. As the wind swept over them Cody shivered in his seat, suddenly feeling very cold in the lower parts of his body. Prismas smile brightened as she glanced sideways at Genna. Cody's long time crush. 

            A piercing scream broke the silence. Drawing all attention to Genna. In her hand she clutched a pair of pink heart boxers with Genna and Cody marker'd into the hearts. Across the waist band were the words: Cody and Genna forever and Eternity. But the real fun began as the computer monitors began blinking. A sinister laugh made its way into Prismas throat as she typed quietly at her station. As the blinking stopped an image of Cody's head on a donkey appeared. A small version of Donald Duck swerved onto the screen in a black convertible. He calmly got out and walked over to the Cody like donkey before slapping him with a parking ticket. The words: Thanks for parking so close asshole!!!! Next time leave a fucking can opener so I can get my car out!!!! I hope you don't fuck like you park. You'll never get it in!. Floated by across the top of the screen as he jumped back into his car. Dust flying into the air as he drove off screen silently laughing. 

          "What the hell is THIS!!" Raged Genna as she stood before his station. She held the pink boxers before her. Cody looked every where but at her. Which enraged Genna further. "ANSWER ME!!!!" 

            "Umm… Nothing?" Cody said nervously. It was more of a question than a statement. In reply Genna calmed herself by throwing the boxers into his face fallowed by a sound slap. It echoed into the room and resounded back to slap him again. In a humph and flurry Genna gathered her things and stormed out of the room. Fallowed closely by the bell. 

            Prisma watched as the room cleared and Cody remained in his seat. Quietly wandering if she went too far? Then frowned and laughed aloud as he stood and sighed grumpily. "Ain't that a bitch." Then left.      

              " I just can't win!!" She whined as she whimpered into her folded arms resting on her desk. Then rose and walked slowly out as others began to come in. "At least it was fun while it lasted." She smiled as the look he had on his face suddenly surfaced in her mind. "He'll never live that down!" At least her day was a bit better than it was. But you know what they say 'life will always go on!'

__


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Have a nice day!

_The Future Of Charmed _

__

__

_Chapter Two:Pricilla's Time __Loop___

__

__

            Pricilla is in sophomore in her 2nd hour English class. She's shy and sweet,

with an average human boyfriend. So she thought… but that comes later. Pricilla's, not like her sister coming to class on time unless she's in the mood to freeze it. Pricilla is the kind of witch who is not afraid to use her power as she sees fit. Like right now she's going to be late. "Yea right people she controls time remember!!" She freezes time and thanks to her she and her younger sister aren't late to their classes. She seats down, and as she does time comes, back on.  Then guess who was in her class Cody's best friend Johnny. He was talking about what happened to Cody 1st hour. Pricilla believed it all knowing her sister. The witch, who only uses her gift when angered, would do all that. But she needed to see it for herself. So (time to play with time) she thought!!  Then with a snap of her fingers, time began to move back wards. She stopped at right when Genna screamed. Then she stopped time out side the class room so not to get caught. She saw the whole thing and almost died laughing. Then she felt bad for him. "Oh well back to class with my ass." Pricilla flicked her wrist, and back time went. Then she for got about being late because she felt so bad for him, and she was late to class. "Oh will I didn't miss anything I haven't already seen." And she left it that way." Then after a while, class was over. 

            Lunch time is next. And no one is perfect, so you can't get made at her for looking at a tall, dark, and fine as hell guy. And at the same time her boyfriend looked over at her. And sow her looking at him. He got so mad that he through a low energy fire ball at her. Which she saw him do. And with that she froze time. "I can't believe this!" She shouted jumping onto a clear table. "Why can't I find a normal boyfriend?" Reversing time Pricilla sent Johnny's fire ball back at him. Expertly Johnny dodged by back flipping onto the table with her. "Now you're screwed, I am pissed." It was a menacing growl that sent shivers down his spine. 

            Rushing forward Johnny leapt into the air. Releasing five fireballs over her. Her concentration momentarily broken by the balls of fire coming at her from different directions. Johnny took the opportunity to kick her from behind. Launching her forward. Pricilla saved herself by reaching forward and cart wheeling off the end of the table. Giving in to the chase Johnny fallowed her off the table. Spinning around she kicked his private parts "You stupid bitch!!"  So with that he grabs her chest and throws her over his shoulder. "Ouch!" she screamed. "I always thought you stuffed", he laughed. "You are so fucking died asshole." Calmly Pricilla walked towards him. The sky above them darkened. Dark and angry clods gathered. Lighting clapped and struck around them. "Johnny boy how lied to me." Her voice drifted on the wind, it echoed with the lighting around them. "Blow up now." From the sky a massive bolt struck. It gathered above him. "And let me be." With that the bolt that gathered encased him. In its deadly light. His screams of pain where muffled against the roar of thunder. So with all that good and done, she went back to where she stood, before she froze everyone. And let them go from her freeze. Then lunch was over!!


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Don't sue, Don't own. 

_The Future of Charmed_

__

__

Chapter Three: Primera's Sex-drive

            Primera is in her 3rd period Freshman P.E. Class. She's the young wild child; her life is about two things guys and men. She loves to have fun and sometimes fun loves her. While she was in the middle of a conversion; she felt the need to go to the bathroom, so she did. She walked that sexy walk she does so well and like always drew the attention of the entire male population. Especially one Walter Ledford. So as she entered the bathroom she noticed a faint blue sparkle outlining everything. Walking forward the room changed slightly. Were once the wall was white and unmarked. There was a phone number and some graphite. Looking around suspiciously, the blue sparkle had vanished. "Great I orbed. Of all times to see the future!" Turning when the door open she watches as herself and Walther enter. They start to kiss passionately. He is so in to her and she appears to be too. They slowly start to go down on to the floor. With Walter on top of her, and her legs wrapped around his waist. She starts to take off his shirt. Primera having the Premonition starts to lick her lips. "WOW this is getting good. He's so hot, and I thought he was unavailable, boy was I wrong!" He puts his hands in the back inside of her shirt and takes off her bra. Then she takes off her shirt, and he starts to kiss her neck ever so slowly. Then he begins to go down to kiss, and lick her breast. As Primera watched herself and Walter lust on the floor. The blue sparkle returned. And with it disappearing it took them with it. Orbing Primera from once she came. "Damn I want to know when that happened I look like I was having fun! Hope it's soon it's been a while." She laughs. She continues to laugh as she turns to live the room. But then remembers why she came. "Oh yea duh I have to go pee!" So she did then left and class was over.                       

            Next period Primera was seating next to Walter. He saw her looking at him as if she was undressing him, but he didn't mind. She was kind of cute in his mind. So then he turned to her and says "Hi" and she said, "Hello" back to him. The next thing you know they were in meager flirting action. Then after a long but fun time the bell sounded and class was over. They were walk to their next class, when Walter said he needed to go to the bathroom. "Gee I wonder why this sounds familiar" She mumbled. "Would you like to go with me?" He asked and she replied only by nodding her head yes. So off they went. When they got there for some reason the boy's bathroom was locked. So like in her premonition they went there and just like before they start to kiss passionately. He was so in to her and she was to him too. They slowly start to go down on to the floor. With Walter on top of her, and her legs wrapped around his waist. She starts to take off his shirt. He puts his hands in the back inside of her shirt and takes off her bra. Then she takes off her shirt, and he starts to kiss her neck ever so slowly. Then he begins to go down to kiss, and lick her breast. Then he look up at her and he's eyes began to glow red and black fire. This made Primera feel pain like never before. Then he got off her, and picked her up by the neck, slamming her against the wall. "Time to die witch" his voice had change to an evil like darkness. This brought fear into her heart. "That's what you think." She exclaimed. And used his weight against him. By putting her arm in the air and bring it down across his arms, then she bought him down just enough to hit him in the face with her elbow. He let go and tried to punch her but she ducked and he broke a hole in the wall "WOAH that must have hurt" She yelled. And ran out the bathroom. (Time for a spell she thought) "I'd better hide; I'm not that fast at spell making like my sister." So with that she hid in the janitor's closet. "Ok time to think. God please help me. Give me a spell. Any spell will do!" She pauses to think for a moment. "Red eyed Demon" Then she stopped with a bit of writers bock, and as she heard him coming she started again. "We are through, Go away, disappear," Then he open the door. "And vanish too!" Then he disappears in a burst of flame!! And then the bell rang.


End file.
